


(untitled)

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: For the prompt: MCU, Pepper Potts + Natasha Romanoff, girl talk





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [MCU, Pepper Potts + Natasha Romanoff, girl talk](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/757387.html?thread=99757963#t99757963)

When Natasha and Pepper told Tony they were staying in for "girl talk" they had to wonder just how many of the men that populated Avengers tower would feel if they found out "girl talk" consisted of(but was not limited to) the following: comparing bad habits, comparing good habits, snoring, a compilation of times and weird places they'd found Tony Stark nearly passed out drunk, the times Pepper had to keep him from flying drunk, what Steve Rogers looked like in the morning ("I didn't look" Pepper stressed. "He just stumbled out the first morning he was here,totally forgot where he was."), finding items hidden behind the couch with tiny arrow marks in them, and, of course, why no one in that damn tower could put the seat up.

There was a moment of silence as they sat in Natasha's quarters after a glass or two of wine,then Natasha pulled sunglasses out of a drawer and got an evil look in her eye, and a grin to match.

"Wanna go boost one of Stark's cars? He'll never know it's missing and I can teach you how to hotwire a vehicle. Not that you'll ever need such skills, being the Master Planner that you are, but still."

Pepper smiled. "I can just get the keys if you wanna drive the Jag or the Bentley"

Natasha laughed, a rare thing. Pepper never saw her laugh around all the men. 

"Where's the fun in that?!"


End file.
